


Mati Untuk Dosamu

by mynameisyarra



Category: H2O: Reborn
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Punishment, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: Ravana berpikir dia adalah tuhan.Dia salah.





	Mati Untuk Dosamu

Amarah, kebencian, rasa sakit yang sulit sembuh sebagai manusia.

Apalagi sebagai garda.

Ravana hidup dan mati layaknya seorang anak yang terbuang-- _di_ buang- oleh ayahnya. Walau dia tahu bahwa dia hanyalah sebuah garda. Walau dia tahu bahwa dia hanyalah proyeksi Laksmana. Hanya sebuah bayangan dari jiwa yang telah lama mati. Yah, Laksmana sudah lama mati sebelum tubuhnya kehilangan detak jantung. Tentu saja Ravana tahu, karena dia adalah Laksmana juga.

* * *

Ketika Ravana membuka matanya, yang pertama kali dia pikirkan adalah  _"Sejak kapan aku punya mata?"_ dan yang kedua adalah  _"Apa aku selamat?"_

Ada tawa kecil yang membuat Ravana memutar kepalanya, bingung karena suara itu mengingatkannya pada  _Sita--_ Sita, manusia yang mengertinya, yang menyayanginya, yang memberinya kesempatan, dan sekarang gadis itu akan kesakitan  _selama-lamanya_ \- tapi nada suaranya salah, terlalu maskulin, terlalu... "Hans." Ravana menggeram saat melihat musuhnya di dunia yang putih ini. Walaupun sang garda keparat itu mengambil sosok anak kecil, Ravana akan selalu mengenali rasa benci yang dia simpan untuk Hans. Dan suara si bangsat itu juga membantu identifikasi.

"Halo!" Keceriaannya membuat kuping Ravana panas, seolah-olah darah yang tidak dia punya mengalir ke kepala karena amarah. "Akhirnya kamu bangun juga."

"Di mana ini?!" Ravana mengepal tangannya.

Hans terlihat bingung, "Di mana? Maksudmu tempat kita berada sekarang?"

"Di mana lagi?!"

"Huh." Hans berpose layaknya seorang manusia yang kebingungan. "Yakin itu bagian yang paling penting?"

"HAH?! Berhenti basa-basi!" Ravana meraung sembari mencengkram baju Hans. "Ini di mana?!"

Ada sesuatu yang membuat Ravana gelisah. Sesuatu yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, sesuatu yang membuat dadanya berdegup kencang.

...tapi dia tidak seharusnya mempunya jantung.

"Apa kamu sadar sekarang, Ravana?" Hans bukanlah Hans, dan Ravana sadar terlalu terlambat. " _You are a real boy now!_ "

Terkejut, Ravana mencoba menjauh dari 'Hans'. Tapi sekarang 'Hans' yang mencengkram balik, tidak membiarkannya kabur. "Le--lepaskan!"

'Hans' hanya tersenyum sedih, seolah-olah dia bersimpati pada Ravana. "Kamu tahu tidak, Ravana? Surga tidak bisa menghukum benda mati, karena mereka tidak mempunyai nyawa."

Ini salah. Semua hal yang Ravana rasakan saat ini salah.

"Tapi dengan egomu, dengan ambisimu dan emosimu... sekarang kamu nyata dan bernyawa. Aku bahagia sekali, Rav." 'Hans' menangis terharu, dan Ravana merasa mual. Dia tidak seharusnya bisa merasakan mual. "Bagaimana lagi Surga bisa menghukummu ke Neraka kalau kamu tidak hidup?"

Dan senyum manis yang Ravana lihat pada saat itu adalah satu-satunya memori yang akan menghantui sisa kesadarannya.

 

 


End file.
